


Containing excitement

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football german
Genre: Bayern, Bayern munich, FC Bayern Munich, Football, German, German Football, M/M, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: manuel neuer& Philipp Lahm share a hotel room after the champions league final, neither of them expected the night to be as thrilling as it turned out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containing excitement

“Phil”

“Phil”

“PHIL” Manuel began shouting to his team mate impatiently.

“Mmm” Philipp murmured after having his sleep rudely disturbed.

“Are you awake?”

“I am now” Philipp replied

“I’m just still so excited, I can’t believe we actually won the champions league, I’ve won champions league ahhh”

“haha, I know me either” Philipp replied cheerily still half asleep

“Hey, Phil?”

“yeah?”

“Can I fuck you? I need some way to let out my excitement don’t I?” He asked feeling awkward

Philipp really wanted to say yes, he loved Manuel so much it hurt him; he spent hours in bed alone every night thinking of ways to get him in bed. thoughts starting whirling through his brain Is it a joke? Is it the alcohol talking? I don’t want to wake up in the morning to find out it was a drunken mistake.

“I don’t know Manuel” he replied sighing

“Come on Phil, you know you want to”

Soon as the words came out of his mouth, He quickly jumped off his bed, climbed on Philipp’s bed, jumping on his team mate then quickly straddled him.

“Hey get off me” Philipp said squirming underneath Manuel’s heavy body.

Manuel was really making this unbearable for Phil; the more Manuel stared at him the more he wanted to say yes, He knew if he said yes and It turned out to be a mistake it would break his heart and he was really not ready for the heart break.

“come on Phil you have a great arse!”

Manuel couldn’t take it anymore so he took matters into his own hands and quickly kissed Philipp hard on the lips before moving down to his bottom lip and biting on it harshly.

“ouch”

“What the hell are you doing to me Man”

Manuel looked up a Phil with a disapproving look.

“I want to fuck you Phil… Please let me” he said before continuing biting on Philipp’s lip

“ok”

“OK”

“Just please stop biting my lip”

Philipp squeezed his eye lids together secretly praying Manuel loved him too.

“I knew you wanted to” Manuel said clapping his hands together.

Manuel lifted his body and quickly removed Philipp’s Pyjama shorts and underwear and through them on the floor quickly.

Without giving Phil any warning at all he quickly shoved 2 dry fingers into his arse.

“AHHHHHHH” Philipp screamed

“Don’t you have lube or anything?”

“No sorry Phil, Basti didn’t need any so I didn’t think you would need it either, I didn’t plan to be fucking you after all”

Basti? Philipp thought to himself; now he knew Manuel didn’t love him he only wanted a quick shag. He really wished he had stuck to his guns and said no.

Manuel pulled his fingers out of Philipp’s hole spat on them then forced them back in again, pulling them in and out several times until Philipp felt loose enough for his cock. He slowly pulled out his fingers, and then pulled off his own shorts, as he never slept in underwear. 

“Get on your hands and knees Phil”

Philipp obediently lifted himself and dropped to his hands knees, pushing his arse up in the air patiently waiting for Manuel’s cock. 

Manuel gave his cock a few hard strokes, forcing himself to stop and lining his cock up with Philipp’s newly loosened hole.

“You look so good waiting for my cock”

Before Philipp got the chance to respond, Manuel forcefully shoved his cock deep into Philipp’s arse, hitting his prostate in the process. He repeated the motion several times hitting Philipp’s prostate every time. Then continuing with deep shallow thrusts making Philipp moan louder every time, with one deep thrust Philipp’s cock exploded cum all over the bed sheets. Manuel groaned watching the action sent him over the edge he blew his thick load deep into Philipp’s arse. 

Manuel stayed there for a moment before slowly pulling out and laying down sweeping Philipp gently into his arms.

“My arse is so sore I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again” Philipp said snuggling into Manuel’s neck.

“errm Phil, I have a confession to make”

Philipp’s heart pounded when he answered he was convinced Manuel was going to tell it was all a mistake.

“What’s that then?” Philipp replied holding back his tears

“I Love you”

Philipp was too shocked to talk.

“I’m sorry Phil I should have never said that to you, I was just hoping after you let me fuck you, you would feel the same way I guess not”

“No Manuel listen, I feel the same way, I thought you were the one who didn't like me”

“why would you think that? Phil, I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for months”

“you have?”

“yes please tell me you love me Phil”

“I Love you Manuel”

“I Love you too”


End file.
